Electrophotography processes may be used to create features on a substrate such as paper or a glass panel. The features are often created on a photoconductor drum using an imaging system before being transferred to the substrate using an electrostatic process. As the size of features decreases, the difficulty in reliably transferring the features to a substrate may increase. It would be desirable to increase the reliability of transferring features to a substrate in an electrophotography process.